


2014 Tiny Treats #12, Decepticon AU edition

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tf_speedwriting, Darkfic, Dystopia, Gen, Implied Character Death, Implied Genocide, Microfic, Unhappy Ending, mentions of nuclear attack, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Canon AU, where the <i>Ark</i> and <i>Nemesis</i> still crashed on Earth, but only the Decepticons woke up.  It is a story told in 12 microfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2014 Tiny Treats #12, Decepticon AU edition

**Author's Note:**

> written for the January 18 round of tf_speedwriting on livejournal.
> 
> Prompt: 2. AU: I'm still a newb at AUs, but I found this amazing list courtesy of what appears to be a defunct au_bingo (sadness). Pick one of these terrific AU ideas for your fic! (Please indicate in your header what your AU basis was!)
> 
>  
> 
> this is a Canon AU, where the _Ark_ and _Nemesis_ still crashed on Earth, but only the Decepticons woke up. It is a story told in 12 microfics, but may be expanded later.

1) By the time the Americans realized the danger, it was far too late. The machines levelled Washington DC with minimal effort before the military could be fully mobilized, and New York City followed the next day. The remaining leadership surrendered quickly after, before any other population centers could suffer the same fate.

2) The Soviets attempted to stave off any further conquest by launching nuclear strikes against the Decepticon’s base of operations. They succeeded in killing off millions of American slaves and prompting the Decepticon Air Force to bomb Moscow into rubble.

3) In the Oregon wilderness, a volcano erupted with enough force to be visible on other continents. The Decepticons harvested the energy and consumed the resulting fuel with a good humor their slaves didn’t understand.

4) Once Earth had outlived its usefulness, the Decepticons boarded their ship and left. Humanity had only a few minutes to celebrate their new freedom before the orbital bombardment began.

5) Megatron returned to Cybertron with enough fuel to bring the entirety of his forces back online. The remaining Autobots stood little chance.

6) The public executions were designed to flush out the Autobot rebels that the Decepticons had not captured, but Chromia’s forces simply stole a space-worthy ship and fled to the stars after Elita-1 and Ultra Magnus were dead. 

7) At some point, simply surviving had become more important than Cybertron itself, and that knowledge pained Chromia more than knowing her closest friends and her mate were all dead.

8) Starscream allowed a few of the spaceworthy fliers to pursue the fleeing Autobots, but the mission was short lived and ended in failure. Chromia had always excelled at staying concealed when she didn’t want to be found.

9) Megatron spent a great deal of time fortifying the space around Cybertron so that they would not be defenseless when the Decepticons turned their efforts to rebuilding their desolated home.

10) Word spread slowly through the galaxy that the Cybertronian Civil War was finally over, and in light of the Decepticon victory, the Galactic Alliance banned all commerce to the drifting planet. Someday, there would be another leader like Optimus Prime, but they wanted nothing to do with Cybertron until then. 

11) Megatron forced the surviving neutrals into slavery to “assist” with the rebuilding of the planet, never seeing the hypocrisy for what it was.

12) In the asteroid field that had, long ago, been a planet called Earth a white and red mech awoke to the touch of an ancient artifact against his plating.


End file.
